


Into Something Different

by jgxttwxld



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, M/M, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jgxttwxld/pseuds/jgxttwxld
Summary: In the guise of Jaehee, Seven managed himself inside Jumin's penthouse for Elly, but took a sudden turn when he discovered Jumin's secret.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel & Han Jumin, 707 | Choi Luciel & Kim Yoosung, Han Jumin/Kim Yoosung
Kudos: 36





	Into Something Different

"Hey! Jumin~!"

Jumin heard Yoosung as the director pulled him to his waist after they entered the penthouse. The younger had grabbed his neat black tie while in the process of throwing his arms around him. There's no second wasted as they pulled each other for a hungry kiss. Jumin's hands were all over Yoosung, touching everything he could. The younger giggled in between their kisses as he witnessed how desperate Jumin can be. 

It was a peaceful afternoon, Jumin was always going home to feed Elizabeth the 3rd and as well, to feed his desire with Yoosung, who from time to time would slip and squeeze into his schedule with their heated romps. 

Fortunately for the director, he was relatively free for the rest of the afternoon, and as Yoosung's morning classes are already done and they have an independent study period at the university this afternoon.

The relationship they have was borne out of boredom, as one, or both of them are curious like puberty pretty much hit hard. Jumin had his eye on the student. He knew that Yoosung tends to follow orders without question. It was still a mystery as to how the two of them ended into such kind of relationship, as they are an unlikely pair.

All of these right now was all casual but clandestine. All hell will break loose if someone would know what they have. Rumors will surely spread, and it has no good effect for both of them. But still they are both intoxicated at their sense of exploration with each other.

Jumin's hand were already at the younger's buttocks as they clumsily made their way on the bedroom. He pushed Yoosung on top of the bed and straddled him on the waist, he towered the younger as his hands found the hem of his shirt and pulled it upwards when he suddenly heard his doorbell ringing.

The director paid no attention as he dove his head on Yoosung's neck and started give him kisses. The younger pulled him closer as he wrapped his legs on his waist. There were soft moans escaping between them, then there was another ring from the doorbell. The director had pulled away from the student to answer the door but the younger wrestled him down, making him on top of Jumin as he pulled himself for another kiss and ground his hips against the director's crotch. Jumin seemed to forgot about the doorbell but it rang again for the third time.

Visibly annoyed at the distraction, the older sighed against the kiss and pulled the younger away forcefully but gently. He sat up the bed and Yoosung was, as well irritated that they were interrupted. Instead, an apologetic kiss on the lips was given by the director before standing up. 

"Stay here." He heard Jumin's deep voice and the younger nodded, picking up the shirt he threw earlier as he put it on again. He lied on the bed, pouting and sighed. 

"Make it quick, Jumin.." Yoosung said as the older shut the door behind him. 

Jumin looked at the monitor beside the door, he saw his assistant Jaehee outside the penthouse, she was holding a paper bag. Completely confused as to what she was doing at his doorstep, he opened the door and looked at her, however, his assistant was not looking at him as she made her way inside her boss' house with wide strides.

"Assistant Kang–"

"Ha, gotcha." Instead of a cool, woman's voice, he heard the last voice he wanted to hear at the moment. The voice of the hacker Jumin wanted gone around Elizabeth the 3rd. He literally facepalmed himself as to how of all days, Seven decided to show up, let alone allow the crossdressing agent enter his home. The hacker dressed as his assistant, however had the triumphant smile plastered on his face, making the director sigh as he was trying to collect his thoughts and looked at him.

"What are you doing here?" He clipped, frustatingly and resigned. "I know I have guards outside." He added.

Seven's lips curled up to a smile and gave him a mischievous wink. Then he turned his head as if looking for someone.

"To see Elly~ of course!" He said with gusto as he searched for the white cat that Jumin owned, then he saw her on the large glass window, peering at the skyscrapers below, having the sunlight bask on her body. The cat as if on impulse, probably sensed that she was called, perked her ears and looked at the visitor. Seven had the widest smile at the cat, which was looking at him, sensing that he's not an imminent threat, she had herself balled into the space and slept.

"But for now, she's not my agenda~" Seven sang as he turned to Jumin and smiled more, "I'd like to make a deal."

"No." Jumin stopped him before he can say another word about the deal, the hacker pouted at him playfully as he went closer to him.

"Ah~ Mr Han, just hear me ou–" Seven's words faltered as he saw how disheveled Jumin's hair is, then his eyes went to his scruffled neck tie. He narrowed his eyes and smirked and took a step back to look at the director. 

"Oh.." he breathed, "Do I looked like I interrupted something?" The director sighed again, it was not like him to express something but he was already agitated as he was interrupted earlier. Then some of nervousness came as the agent eyed the closed door on his side, and back at the director. 

"Ohh~ is the most eligible bachelor in South Korea is not a bachelor anymore? So who is it?"

"Luciel, I think it's none of your business." Jumin said with finality, but he knew that it was already useless to explain things to him, as the agent was already interested as to who was behind the door. 

"I know its not my place, but I can make things more lively than it was, Jumin." He said as he flashed the paper bag Seven was holding. Jumin raised his eyebrows, with a slight surprise on his face. 

"What's that?" He said while eyeing the bag. 

"Ohh some good stuff~ I know you are into cosplay and never tried it once I guess." 

The director chuckled and crossed his arms on his chest, "Thank you for taking interest. Luciel, so can you go now?" He was about to get the bag from Seven but the redhead swatted his hand away. 

"Ahh but no~ not yet Jumin. You'll take this if we had the deal." Seven found his eyes again on the closed door, the director swallowed as he followed his gaze. 

"Just leave it, Luciel." 

Seven heard the tiny plea on Jumin's voice, he grew suspicious with it. Why was the most composed man Seven knew, would be panicking the least? 

Then the hacker suddenly went in front of the bedroom door which Jumin hastily followed. 

"I told you, Luciel–"

But the agent's hand was already reaching at the doorknob and he was stopped by the director on his wrist. Suddenly, the doorknob turned on its own accord, the both men gave each other glances, however differed. Seven had the gleeful look on Jumin, whereas the director had an alarmed glance. 

"Hey Jumin—oh." Yoosung froze at the entrance, holding the doorknob. The redhead widened his eyes at the person in front of him. Both of his hands found his mouth to prevent his jaw dropping. He was expecting someone but not a person he personally knew, especially not Yoosung.

"J-Jaehee?" The student turned wildly at the brunette. "W-what brings you here?"

"It's Luciel." Jumin said tiredly, as he let out a sigh he was holding earlier. It was obvious that their secret's out. 

The hacker cleared his throat and removed the brown bob wig he wore, revealing his red hair underneath. He was unable to tore his eyes on the blonde. _Jumin and Yoosung? JUMIN AND YOOSUNG?_ He internally screamed. He was still on the process of accepting what's in front of him. Seven was clearly in shock

"S-Seven?!" Yoosung gaped his mouth when he learned that it was not Jumin's assistant either. "W-why are you wearing like Jaehee?" The student was darting confused glances between the two. Meanwhile, the director reached for the younger's jaw and closed it for him. Yoosung looked like he's going to cry any moment, while, the hacker made a squawking noise besides them.

"I told you to stay, have I?"

\----

"So.. Jumin and Yoosung.." Seven was standing in front of them, for him, it was not his business whether Jumin had secret meetings such as these but the shock of knowing who was nowhere wearing off. Jumin and Yoosung was both sitting at the edge of the bed, looked like little children as if they are caught in the act. Well they are.

"Just let me take this off me for a while. So I can say that the rumor–"

"No." They both said in unison as they exchange glances. They both said it defensively.

"We're just bored.." The student spoke first and took a glance at Jumin then back at Seven. The director merely shrugged his shoulders and said nonchalantly. 

"Can't we explore then, Luciel?" 

The hacker then scoffed, then replied, "If you say so." in a sing-song voice, which made Jumin raise his eyebrows.

"It's not that.. I mean.." Seven sighed and crossed his arms across his chest. "It's unlikely the two of you would do this.. It as if you two are late bloomers. I never expected this pairing, you know."

Jumin and Yoosung met eyes again, "No one would imagine too.." The student said, while the director chuckled at his side. Yoosung had a soft smile on his face as he replied to Seven while looking at Jumin. Seeing the blonde smile made the director's features relaxed. 

Seven, who was still looking at them, find it cute. He almost made a sound but stopped himself. "I just wanted to know you two have my support okay? But.. if some kind of rumors will spread it will be not good, especially for you Jumin." The agent said as he shifted his weight on his other leg.

"I trust that you'll keep quiet with this..?" The director surveyed him as he met his eyes. 

The hacker scratched his head and sighed and seemed to have collected his thoughts, "Well, I also didn't have the interest of telling everyone either, it won't benefit me. It's more of a risk on my part, because I'll be wiped off once I'd do it. My objective here is just to drop the costumes, and made you a deal out of it, but since this took a wild turn.." 

"So what's your deal anyway?" The director inquired as he interlaced his fingers on his knees and Seven narrowed his eyes to think, while he ran his fingers on his chin.

"Well, these costumes in exchange of Elly time." He patted Jumin's shoulder heavily and smiling, 

"For a costume, I think not, stay away from Elizabeth the 3rd, Luciel." 

Seven pouted again, "I just want Elly time!" He then stomped playfully while looking at Jumin, "Or else..!" 

"Or else what?" The director seemed unfazed by the agent's childish antics. "You'll spill eveything you've seen here?"

"I told you it won't benefit me and I totally support you two!" He whined again while stomping childishly. "And I will continue to inflitrate this place for Elly~ and maybe~" his eyebrows shot suggestively at Yoosung who went red immediately. Seven was intending to do everything to distract the two if the deal's off. 

"Jumin you had to say yes!" Yoosung said with conviction at the director, the hacker was already sniggering at the side. Jumin looked at the blonde, confusedly.

"He'll bug our peace! He'll annoy us to death once you call this off. Just agree to this, Jumin, just this once." He continued.

"And what do I get if I agree with Luciel?" The director turned at the blonde, Yoosung gulped and cleared his throat.

"I'll do everything at your disposal, Jumin."

The director's lips suddenly quivered into a smirk, "I'll keep that in mind, Yoosung."

Yoosung bowed his head and fiddled at his fingers, his face red. The two of them seemed to forget that Seven was still with them. They at their own world. The hacker scratched his head because he sensed that the two had a lover's quarrel, apparently

"Hey Jumin. I'll take it back, I won't be asking for Elly time." He said, resigned, as he went to Yoosung to pat his head. 

The two men sitting at the edge of the bed looked up at him and continued, "Not now, when I make a nice deal that you can't even say no to!" 

Yoosung actually looked relieved when Seven himself pulled off the deal. There was also an obvious laxing of Jumin's face and sighed quietly. 

"But! Since this and this are different, I came up with another deal!" The hacker beamed at them once again as he thought of another deal to cook up with.

"Wha–?"

"Luciel, I–"

"No! This is different! I will give you the costume for free!" He thrusted the paper bag on the student's lap. Yoosung sighed as he fished inside the paper bag.

"H-Hey, I don't want a gift coming from you Seven." 

"Hey, it hurts me hearing that from you, just accept it." Seven said to him and looked at him excitedly.

Upon inspecting the contents of the saw a cat ear headband and Seven's smile went to a smirk. The student said, "No." He knew the contents of the bag, and he was not into dress up.

"Ya, if that does fit me I will wear it. But this costume needs a home, and its yours, Yoosung." Seven replied.

The student whined, however, the director's lip curved into a smile. 

"Wear it."

"Hey is this about earlier?"

"You can put it that way." The director said simply and Yoosung sighed, he wished that he had shut his mouth.

"So in exchange of the costume.."

Then the hacker heard frustrated groans from the student below him, and a low sigh from the director. He also sighed as well and kneeled in front of them and said,

"Listen first!"

Hesitantly, Jumin and Yoosung gave their attention to the hacker and continued,"

"As an apology for distracting you two earlier, I've made my decision to join you. Just this once!"

It was their turn to be shocked. Jumin stared blankly at Luciel while Yoosung darted worried looks at the director, they never tried it with another person but themselves.

"It will be an experience for the three of us, as well." Seven's voice suddenly became low and palmed the student's face. Yoosung went red instantly upon Seven's touch. 

"And I assure you, Jumin, I'll be treating Yoosung well.." Seven then turned and reached for the director's face, whose expression was unreadable. Even with the agent's playfulness, his black eyes met the assertive golden gaze in Luciel's eyes. The director suddenly smiled and turned to the hacker. 

"Deal then."

Seven smirked at Jumin, however, Yoosung felt nervous. He never saw Seven asking for a deal this sultry. He usually make it through jokes, but this time, he's serious. 

"Yoosung?"

Jumin called him. The student shot a look at the director, his eyes wavering with fright, but he knew Jumin would not place him in some danger, so he gulped and nodded.

As if with a switch, Seven went to his usual self, he stood up and said, "Let's get you dressed then!" He pulled the student up but he sighed as he stood, he then leaned down and planted a brief kiss on the director's lips. On the side, Seven held his hand on his mouth to stop himself from squealing. Yoosung was not up on the idea of crossdress but he was partly scared of Jumin. 

"Help me wear this.. thing.."

The hacker never smiled so widely again and said, "Of course! But.." he paused and looked at the sitting director, "You go ahead, I'll follow you, in a while."

Yoosung narrowed his eyes at him then on Jumin and turned to the changing room without another word. Seven cheekily leaned down to the director who was less bothered with the deal made earlier.

"I'm sorry, I never saw Yoosung act like that, or made a move." He cupped his face playfully as he smirked at him. The director turned his head at him and smirked only in response.

"Thanks for the opportunity." the hacker went closer to his ear and whispered. Jumin actually shivered lightly upon contact. On impulse, he grabbed his face and kissed the agent. Seven was surprised at the director's sudden boldness as he kissed him back. Jumin pulled him closer as he asked for entrance. The hacker had his lips parted and a sudden groan escaped from his throat, a sign that he had to pull away. The both of them are slightly breathless and looked at each other intensely. The director knew that it was not enough but Seven stood up.

"Don't tease me, Jumin. I have to help Yoosung with the costume."

The director let out a sigh. He never knew that Luciel would be pliant and a good kisser as well. _He wanted more.._

"Chill out, Mr Han." he said, with that he left the bedroom with a wink to Jumin and went to where the younger was.

\---

Seven had turned into the corner where Yoosung was changing. "Hey what did the two of you talked about?" He was halfway wearing the top part when Seven stepped in to help, he stood behind him while gently running his fingers on his waist. The student gave a slight shudder.

"Nothing much. I'm just imagining how hot you'll be at this costume.." He trailed off on Yoosung's ear, gingerly resting his hands on his waist, "I will make this day one of your best sex, as an apology."

The youngest closed his eyes and bit his lip, "S-Seven.." he can feel himself going hot as he felt the agent against him. 

"It's partly your fault we're interrupted." Yoosung mumbled and heard Seven chuckle, he then placed a peck on his ear and finally closed in.

The hacker swayed their bodies into a little dance while grinding against the blonde subtly. He sighed as he felt the agent's hot breath on his ear.

"You've become really reactive, Yoosung, I never thought I'd see this side of you.." Seven stopped then turned the blonde's head to him and pulled him for a kiss. Yoosung's hand had grabbed a fistful of Seven's hair as the kiss went deep. The agent had cupped his cheek and pulled him closer with such ardent. The redhead smirked in between them as he snaked his tongue, asking for entrance in which the blonde gasped while their tongues danced wildly between. Soft groans formed at Yoosung's throat as he desperately pulled closer. Seven pulled out for air and bit his lip at Yoosung's state.

"Ah fuck, I should get a piece of you myself.." The agent mumbled between them and placed a small peck on his lips again. 

"W-what?" Yoosung breathed, his eyes were already lidded at the kiss. The blonde wanted more but Seven already busied himself at the bag.

"Let's get you dressed up, I promised you and Jumin to have the best today." He then reached for the costume and helped Yoosung wear them. 

\---

After a few minutes of wearing the costume, Seven took a step back to appreciate Yoosung in the uniform. He smiled satisfied at his appearance.

"Wow." The agent mumbled and said, "Say, Yoosung, I need you to bend over there for a while." He pointed the counter in front of him and the student followed. He stopped in front of the counter but didn't stooped down, as Seven asked him to.

"What?" The redhead noticed the blonde stopped halfway. 

"What are you going to do?"

But the agent was already reaching for the lubricant he found at one of the drawers. "Wow, Jumin have lots of these." He poured an ample amount, enough to coat his fingers with it and looked at Yoosung. "What do you think I would do?"

The student pouted at him. He sighed and said, "That's for me, wasn't it?" 

Seven's lips suddenly smirked and replied, "Very good, Yoosung. " He ran his lubricant-free hand on his back and kicked his both legs gently, telling him to spread it apart. Sensing Yoosung tensed under him, the agent leaned on his ear again and said, "Relax, this would feel good, I promise."

Hearing the reassurance at Seven's voice, the student went lax as he bent on the counter as he was asked before. He felt his skirt went up as the agent shied it away.

"Hey, go commando later." Seven said as he noticed Yoosung was wearing underwear.

"W-wha~ah!" The student moaned as he felt the agent's finger found its way on his hole. He held his mouth because of the sudden sound made. Seven loosened him up as he inserted another digit. Yoosung gasped as his body started to tremble with pleasure in every thrusts Seven do, how he can be this good? Apparently for the agent, he knew where it does feel good.

"S-Seven..!" He croaked and felt himself being erect. He sighed as the agent went at his neck to kiss him. He also felt his hips grind against the agent's fingers.

"I told you, I'll make you feel good." He murmured and withdrew his fingers from his hole when he felt he was loose enough, which earned a whimper from the student. Yoosung was already red and was catching his breath. His lust within him were continuously growing.

"It's not good you're already this messed up, I barely touched you." The agent said as he helped the student stood up, but still weak on his knees. Yoosung leaned against the hacker and looked up at Seven as he smiled weakly. 

"Thank you, Seven."

Seven had to stop himself to squeal. He may eat Yoosung from there and never return to Jumin. _'You're so damn cute.'_

\---

Yoosung appeared at the door on his frilly maid outfit, his blonde hair with cat ear headband had gone long due to the wig Seven provided, his face with slight flush, the costume curved the slim body that Yoosung hid under his hoodies, as the frilly skirt covered only his thighs. His legs were covered with thin black stockings held up by a pantyhose.

"H-hey why the skirt is so short? It's so airy down here" The student whined as he went red. He never saw Jumin's eyes looked.. wild as his black eyes went darker than usual. 

"Ohhh.. it looks good on you." Seven cheered from behind as he urged him to come closer to Jumin. "Look at Jumin, I never saw him like that" He slapped his thighs playfully and the youngest whimpered. 

"S-Seven, I think I shouldn't have–" 

"Oh no, no. Trust me, Jumin's gonna be pleased." He whispered on his ear, so dangerously closed and continued urged him to walk near the director. The hacker rested his hand on the Yoosung's waist, and heard the younger hitched his breath. The student took a small step as he approached him. 

"Luciel."

Seven and Yoosung stopped walking, his eyes landed on Jumin, who was unquestionably fighting the urge to jump on Yoosung, even with his calm facade, he knew Jumin was reaching his limits of his patience. The agent rested his chin on Yoosung's shoulder with a smirk and went for a lazy lick on his neck. The student gasped at the sudden sensation as he made way for Seven by arching his neck the other side. Jumin bit his lip at the little show in front of him as Seven pushed him towards the director.

"Can you give Mr Han a warm up, Yoosung?"

The agent held him now at the small of his back and gave him a little push. The student, who was red with embarrasment, went redder as he took daring steps closer to the director. The costume gave him the confidence to act in front of Jumin, which made him less embarrased than earlier. He straddled him as he was reaching for his hands and guided him under his skirt, he groaned when his hands were placed on his bare thighs which was squeezed hard by Jumin that made Yoosung wince. 

"Not so hard.." He breathed between them as he trailed light kisses down his neck that held Jumin's breath for a while. Then he tugged his necktie out and opened the first two buttons, exposing some of the director's skin. Jumin's palm had found Yoosung's erection, in which the student groaned audibly. He bit his lip at the sensation but continued to go down until he faced the director's crotch.

He then kneeled in front of him as he nuzzled his way between the director's thighs. The student then felt Jumin made a sudden jolt then a sigh. He chuckled as he buried himself on his crotch, opening his fly, freeing his erection. Yoosung sighed at the sight, then ran his fingers on the shaft, delicately, as if it is fragile, then teased at the tip before putting it on his mouth, which earned a sweet, short moan from Jumin. The director gripped a fistful of hair on the blonde while the hacker also went his way to them, settling besides Jumin and cupped his cheek gently so that he can turn it to look at him.

"How about that, Mr Han? He's all dolled up to your tastes." The hacker murmured between them. The both of them turned to the youngest as Yoosung's eyes were focused on the director's member. 

"Good work, Luciel." Jumin muttered between them as the redhead asked, "Reward, sir?" The director nodded as he reached for his cheek and the hacker tilted his head for a kiss. Jumin kissed him back and groaned between the kiss suddenly as he felt the student tease his tip. The hacker gave a chuckle and whispered, "Relax.." and closed the space between them again.

Seeing Jumin preoccupied other than himself, Yoosung abruptly stopped and crawled up of Jumin's lap. He sat on his crotch, directly rubbing his member against his hole and caressingly cupped the director's face and pulled him away from Seven's kisses. He then kissed him as well, draping his arms around his shoulder as the black haired man had held him on the waist. 

The hacker chuckled when he saw possessiveness in Yoosung. He sighed as he stripped himself free of the cosplay, leaving him with his underwear. He went behind Yoosung and teased his clothed nipples in which the blonde moaned in between their kisses.

"Oh, sorry, but no need to be jealous." The hacker mumbled at Yoosung's ear as the director wrapped the student's legs around his waist. Yoosung's moans became audible as the stimuli on his nipples were continuous. 

"Tell Mr Han what do you want.." Seven coaxed more as he planted kisses on the younger's neck. Then he heard Jumin growled impatiently in between kisses. Then they both pulled out for air. Seven's other hand was already beneath Yoosung's skirt, running his finger's on his inner thigh, which made the student in more of a moaning mess

"M-Mr Han~" Yoosung went redder as his voice became high pitched and needy. "U-use me as you wish." 

The director suddenly snapped. He ground at his hips against him earning an frustrated moan from the younger. The two of them were back in the heated kiss but Jumin suddenly pulled away which left the two men confused. He was catching his breath as he was ready to consume Yoosung, but..

"Turn to Luciel."

Yoosung stopped for a while but complied, Jumin helped him face the hacker as the redhead took a space back for the youngest. One of the director's hand went to his face and the other one on his waist. Yoosung, who was panting as well gazed at Seven with such obvious lust. The director started to spread the student's legs widely, offering no resistance. Yoosung sighed as he continued to sprawl his legs outward, not taking his eye off the redhead. Luciel licked his lips as he dipped himself onto the bed.

"I never seen Yoosung so beautiful.." Jumin trailed between them as he playfully traced his fingers on the inner side of his thigh. He gave him a light kiss on his temple and gazed at the hacker, who was catching his breath at the sight in front of them, indeniably aroused as his face was as red as his hair. 

"Wait." Jumin stopped him as he prodded his fingers on Yoosung's lips. With a groan from the younger, he opened his mouth and started to wrap his tongue around and in between his fingers. The student took in a sharp breath as he imagined he was playing with the director's hard on. He bobbed his head while suckling on his fingers. Luciel licked his lips at the sight and glanced at Jumin, who was clearly gazing at Yoosung. 

"Go on." The director egged the hacker with a slight nod. The agent's face gave a slight tilt of the blonde's head as he cupped Yoosung's cheek lightly. The blonde peered at him but closed his eyes upon contact. The redhead gritted his teeth. He was allured by Yoosung's submissiveness.

"This is a wonderful day to share, Luciel." Jumin said as he removed his slick fingers inside Yoosung's mouth. He lowered the student on the bed in which he assumed an all fours position. He ran a finger against his hole and pushed without warning. The both men heard the sultry gasp from the blonde as he arched his neck. Jumin raised slightly his eyebrows as he felt that Yoosung was a little loose. 

"J-Jumin~" Yoosung croaked as his hips gave a slight grind and another finger was introduced. 

It was Luciel's turn to smirk. "While we're dressing, I prepare him myself." With a sigh, the hacker looked at Yoosung and cupped his face again, but this time with firmness as he nudged his own erection against the student. 

"I may not stop, Jumin." Luciel affirmed Jumin, which the director smirked first before replying.

"I hope that you don't."

With that, he thrusted his erection at Yoosung' mouth for him to give attention. The hacker had gripped at his hair and pushed him further against his throat. A muffled moan came from below as the blonde took him to the base. A sudden force made him stagger as the director already slid himself inside the student's hole. 

Seven saw Yoosung's eyes roll in pleasure as he held his head and started to move inside his mouth. Jumin as well picked up the pace from behind, ramming Yoosung.

"Don't use your teeth! Fuck!" Seven hissed as he felt Yoosung's throat was wrapping around his tip. He was already grunting in pleasure as he also started to hit his throat. Yoosung was in a complete mess, shaking with pleasure as he tried to focus on the hacker's erection but failed to do so because Jumin was already thrusting erratically behind him, a sign that he was already near. 

"W-Wait..! Stop!" Seven yanked the blonde's head upwards and saw the flushed and confused stare at him. He pulled away from his mouth. The director had stopped moving as well. 

"Luciel.." He panted and made slower thrusts inside Yoosung. The hacker motioned Jumin to make Yoosung sit again on his lap, which earned a groan from the two. Jumin hoisted him up. The director was already moving his hips deep inside Yoosung's. 

"J-Jumin! Fuck!" The blonde had thrown his arms behind Jumin and tried to catch his breaths. As he sat he felt Jumin went deeper, his hips were moving along with the director.

Seven actually chuckled and lowered himself on the student's skirt which revealed a raging erection. He shied the skirt away and licked his lips at the length, which was already leaking, he said, You must do it like this.." and with no further ado, he took it into his mouth which earned a gasp from the student and made him see stars. 

Jumin, however continued rocking his hips with his pace against Yoosung, then picking up the speed. Yoosung was in a stimuli overload that rendered him speechless, his mind going blank with pleasure. His eyes are unfocused and in a haze. He was breathing already through his mouth and was moaning shamelessly, not caring if somebody would hear him. He was in a total bliss. The director tried to silence him with kisses but failed.

"Jumin..! Seven..!" He was chanting alternately while he was bouncing on top of Jumin, in which his hips seemed to move on its own, while his own length was being taken care of the agent. 

"S-stop! I-I..!" 

Seven must've sensed Yoosung's imminent release. He milked his balls and not a long while, the blonde released in spurts inside his mouth and the director tensed as well, still riding his release inside Yoosung. After a few beats, the hacker was smirking as a white liquid dripped on the corner of his lips, cupped Yoosung's face and kissed him, transferring his own juices back to the student. Yoosung had returned the kiss and swallowed his own in the process. 

"I don't swallow, sorry." He whispered as he pulled away from the student and said to Jumin, "I believe it's my turn?"

"Of course." The director said hoarsely and pulled out the student, in which he whimpered. Then Jumin gazed at the blonde, who was looking at him with still intensity. 

"Show your ass to Luciel." 

Yoosung, who felt the director's juices would come out if he moved, obliged as turned around to face Jumin, who was looking at him with a small smile on his face and held his hips up in the air, whimpering as he felt juices coming out of his hole, down to his thighs. He was trying to hold on to the liquid inside him but some of it continued to trickle on both of his thighs

A guttural moan escaped Seven's throat as he also marvel what Jumin did to Yoosung to be that obedient.

"Good boy.." Seven sighed as he and Jumin locked gaze at each other. 

"Thank you for the feast, Jumin."

The director nodded at him as he cupped Yoosung's face for another kiss, as Seven was gauging himself onto the student as he gently caressed his sides and firmly held on his waist. He prodded himself on the blonde's wet hole and mumbled, "Im–!" He did not finished his sentence as he slid himself inside. The redhead threw his head back at the warmth inside Yoosung as a small cry escaped from his throat.

"Y-Yoosung, you're sucking me in–ah~!" 

The student, who was still sensitive after he came, also moaned with him but muffled under Jumin's kisses. The director had freed the student from the uniform and tweaked his nipples for pleasure. The pain that the blonde felt upon Seven's entry was changed into pleasure as he was getting aroused again.

"Ah~ ah~! Mmff!" Muffled groans escaped from Yoosung's lips as the agent was steadying his pace. Teeth biting his lips, the agent had become rougher with thrusting as the blonde pulled away from the kiss to gasp for air. 

"S-Seven~ah~!"

Seeing Yoosung was rocking in front of him with sultry eyes made Jumin hold on to his hair and made the blonde suck on him again.

"You didn't finished earlier." He said as the student felt his length went bigger inside his mouth. He tried to suck him as he can but due to Seven's pace, the tip continued to ram his throat, making him gag. Jumin sighed at the tightness and moved his hips against his mouth.

"F-fuck, fuck!!" Seven chanted as his own pace became erratic. His nails dug deeper on Yoosung's waist as he picked up the pace together with his breath. 

"Yoosung!" The redhead cried as he rode off inside the student. Even without someone touching him, the blonde's body twitched as if he reached his climax. He knew he was high on feeling of orgasm but no liquid escaped from his tip. His hazy, violet eyes found Jumn who was ramming inside his mouth. 

"You should stop looking like that, Yoosung." 

He suddenly tasted the familar flavor the director had and waited for his release. He perfectly knew he barely made it. The director, on the hand was enjoying thrusting inside him, then released thereafter.

After a moment, the agent pulled out of Yoosung and sat besides Jumin. The student was catching his breath as he slowly sunk down the bed with a moan. He was still keeping the juices inside him. Jumin reached for his head and patted gently.

"Good boy, Yoosung." 

The blonde smiled, but he was not done yet. Seeing the agent catching his breath, he looked at Jumin first, as if asking for permission, the director tilted his head, as he knew what the blonde wanted to do with the agent, he crawled to Seven and went in between his thighs. The agent grabbed his hair and thumbed his cheek softly. 

"You'll do it properly this time?"

Yoosung nodded as he palmed Seven's member. He felt himself growing hard under the student's touch. The agent suddenly moaned and gasped as another pair of hands were across his chest. Jumin went behind him and captured the agent's lips once he had turned his head to look at him. 

With a fistful of hand on the blonde and another on the man behind him. He was unconsciously rocking his hips against the younger, as Jumin was gently sucking on his neck without making a mark while tweaking his nipples. He was breathing through his mouth now as few croaks of pleasure escaped from his throat.

"Lose yourself, Luciel." 

Upon hearing those words, short, sweet, unrestrained moans were formed at the agent's throat, which was music to both Jumin and Yoosung's ears. The student was running his tongue at his length, giving it absolute attention.

"J-Jumin.. Y-Yoosung.." He sighed as he felt himself near. His movements were already irregular as after a few beats, he came inside Yoosung's mouth, which the student swallowed him. Seven threw his head on Jumin's shoulder and panted for breath. The director was still giving him kisses on his neck after he rode his release. 

"Thank you for the wonderful time, Luciel.."

\---

After Yoosung was cleaned, he draped himself on the bed, gently. His eyelids were heavy and it only took a blink and he was asleep. He was tired and he undeniably enjoyed his time with Jumin and Seven.

The agent and the director were silent for a few minutes, looking at Yoosung's figure sleeping peacefully. 

"Jumin." Seven decided to break the silence and looked casually at the director who was running his fingers on the blonde's head. 

"I'm all supportive of you two in this.. partnership? Relationship?" He continued. Jumin glanced at him with his usual affect and replied, 

"This is purely a partnership of sorts, Luciel, we are not engaging into something deeper than that."

The agent chuckled, "Sure, sure. But you two had that undeniably chemistry earlier." Jumin looked at him a bit puzzled and said, 

"Nevermind that, but what if you two grown into it?" 

The director stopped and gazed at Yoosung, with unreadable eyes. The blonde was sleeping under the sheets, looking contented and at ease. 

Something stirred inside Jumin. He never saw Yoosung that way, but he want to look more into it. 

"We'll both see it until the end, if Yoosung would allow it."

**Author's Note:**

> Hii thank you for reading! I'm honestly testing my smut writing skills with this one. I'm having a hard time finishing this threesome but yay it was done! Hope you enjoyed this one!


End file.
